powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 25: Pirates and Ninjas
is the twenty-fifth episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It is also the first part of a two-part tribute to Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger, which concludes with Shushuuto The Special. Synopsis The Zangyack Empire calls upon the Space-Ninjas Satarakura Jr. and Sandaaru Jr. to take on the Gokaigers. As the two take Captain Marvelous, Joe, and Luka on, the battle is witnessed by a trio of mysterious ninjas. Plot Gai gathers the Gokaigers into the main room to teach them a lesson about the Super Sentai before them, much to Marvelous, Joe, and Luka's annoyance, the latter verbally acknowledging the fact. When Gai said there would be a test, this caused Joe and Luka to look on in horror and Marvelous to get out of his usual seat to deny the test. Then Don quipped in that with the lesson means that they could interpret Navi's often-vague predictions better, to which the robotic parrot agreed with, and Ahim asking Marvelous to allow Gai to speak, and he did in the form of him silently sitting back into his chair. Without further interruption, Gai starts off with the Greater Powers the Gokaigers have obtained, starting with MagiDragon from Magiranger, then Pat Striker from Dekaranger, GaoLion from Gaoranger, the ability to truly combine GaoLion with GokaiOh into ShinkenGokaiOh from Shinkenger, and the GekiBeasts from Gekiranger. He went on to include Carranger, Gingaman, and GoGoFive. He then listed the three Greater Powers that he himself has that make up his mecha and it's three different forms: Timeranger (GoZyuDrill), Zyuranger (GoZyuRex), and Abaranger (GoZyuJin). Luka then interrupted, she counting how many Gai had listed off, and remarked the hard work it took to obtain the 11 Greater Powers. Gai went on to include the 11 Greater Powers that the Gokaigers got when they teamed up with the Goseigers when Black Cross King attacked, Don mentioning that when they teamed up with the Goseigers, a lot of previous teams had given their Greater Powers to the Gokaigers: Goseiger, Go-Onger, Boukenger, Dairanger, Turboranger, Bioman, Dynaman, Goggle-V, Denziman, J.A.K.Q., and Gorenger. Ahim spoke up, saying that she was surprised at how many valiant heroes Earth had, while Gai wishing he was with the Gokaigers to meet all of the Sentai members they had met, most noticeably Akaranger and Big One. Unknown to the others, Marvelous with Joe and Luka decided to leave while Don and Ahim was still focused on Gai. After controlling himself, Gai spoke the question of how to obtain the remaining 12 Powers they need to in order to obtain the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. As he turns to face the crew, he then notices that only Ahim and Don was still in the room, he yelling "Why?!" as Ahim and Don looked around. Meanwhile, on the Gigant Horse, Barizorg informs Warz Gill that the newest Action Commanders had arrived, who wondered to know where are they. Daramas walks in and informs them that they are space ninja, then yelled at them to reveal themselves. At once, Sandaaru Jr. appeared from the ceiling and dropped down, frightening Warz Gill out of his usual spot. After Sandaaru Jr. introduced himself, Warz Gill yells at him for scaring at him due to his entry on the ceiling. Soon, a loud voice echoed into the chamber and Insarn found herself being lifted up by a invisible force, it revealing to be Satarakura Jr., he letting go of Insarn to pose and introduced himself, he holding out his arms to catch Insarn before she falls onto the floor, and begins hitting on her, only to receive a punch to the face, she going over him, grabbed him by the back of the head, then slammed him onto the floor. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : * : *Driver: Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in Pirates and Ninjas: **Gokai Red - Red Falcon, AbaRed **Gokai Blue - Blue Dolphin, AbareBlue **Gokai Yellow - Yellow Lion, AbareYellow **Gokai Green - N/A **Gokai Pink - N/A **Gokai Silver - Bouken Silver *With this episode, Joe has transformed into all 4 of his female counterparts at least once. *Both of the Gokai Changes used during Marvelous, Joe, and Luka's fight with Satarakura Jr. and Sandaaru Jr. share some similarities with the Hurricanegers: **The Livemen and Abarangers started out as three-man teams before 2 other members join them later on. Coincidentally, both teams have a Black Ranger as one of their secondary Rangers. **The primary Livemen consists of a bird-themed Red Ranger, a dolphin-themed female Blue Ranger, and a lion-themed male Yellow Ranger. *The usage of the Bouken Silver key may be in association with the Earth technology used by the Hayate Way Ninja Academy to assist the Hurricaneger alongside them, with his technology completely devised by the Earth-based Search Guard Successor Foundation. **Likewise, the power of the Neo Paralle Engines powering Bouken Silver is similar to the Hurricaneger (and Gouraiger) suits and powers having existed for centuries to be used in modern day similar to how Leon Giordana's technology was developed in the past to be used in the modern Boukenger suits and powers. *The 3 man team Gokai Changes done by Marvelous Joe and Luka also are of teams with members who had a personal relationship with the villains of their respective shows. **Liveman. ***Yusuke Amamiya/Red Falcon was once friends with Kenji Tsukigata/Doctor Kemp and was once in love with Rui Senda/Doctor Mazenda. ***Joh Ohara/Yellow Lion was once friends with Gou Omura/Doctor Obular. **Abaranger. ***For a time Asuka/Abare Black's wife Mahoro became a member of the Invasion Garden Evolian under the name Destruction Messenger Jannu. Primary Liveman.jpg|Liveman Primary Abaranger.jpg|Abaranger Episode 25 - Bouken Silver.jpg|Bouken Silver Elements/Homages to Hurricaneger *The title is like the titles of Hurricaneger, one word and another word connected by "to" or "and"; this is also a callback of the Hurricaneger's first episode title "Wind and Ninja". **The title may also be an reference to a popular Internet meme about the (so-called) rivalry that exists between pirates and ninjas. *In the scene where the first guy gets turned into a nut, the guy was listening to the song "Shinobi Koi" by the actress who plays Nanami Nono, Nao Nagasawa. *The script Nanami was reading is called “Ima Kaze no Naka de”, which is the ending theme of Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger. *Satarakura Jr.'s schemes of turning humans into chestnuts through surprise for a weapon is similar to the first plan used by his father in Scroll 21 and 22, where he used a Chuunin to turn a thousand people into exclamation points for a super-weapon. **Doing this for a missile to help Zangyack is likewise similar to Satarakura's final scheme, where he sucked up human energy via a Bacuum Gun in order to gain the power to turn Boss Tau Zant into his ultimate form. Errors *Furai Maru already had the Gokaiger symbol on his weapons. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider OOO episode 46, The Eiji Greeed, the Double Births, and Ankh's Desire. *During the cold opening of this episodes, clips of previous episodes was shown, as well as the Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle movie snippet. *This episode is unique as it shows a villain sexually harassing someone; when Satarakura Jr. trips, he accidentally grabs onto, and then squeezes Luka's breasts. **Ironically, he did this while Luka was transformed as Gokai Yellow, with a male suit actor. *While making a summary of the Greater Powers they have obtained, when talking about the Shinkengers, Gai mimics the fire kanji (火) of Shinken Red. When he talks about the Zyurangers, he does the Dino Buckler pose. *When Sandaaru Jr. and Satarakura Jr. explain their plan to turn people into chestnuts and to shoot them with a rocket; Satarakura Jr. says “Souyuu koto!” ("Exactly !"), but he pronounce it as “Shoyu koto!” holding a bottle of soy sauce. Shoyu is the japanese word for soy sauce. *Being treated more like a team-up episode, this two-parter is the first tribute episode where the Gokaiger don't have a full-team Gokai Change into the team of the episode, and given that only Joe and Luka Gokai Change into HurricaneBlue and HurricaneYellow offscreen, is the only tribute episode where the Gokaigers are never seen Gokai Changing into any member of the episode's team. *The boy in the bedroom before he got turned into a chestnut, a MagiKing and a Dekaranger Robo figure can be seen on the shelf. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: Ep. 25: Pirates and Ninjas, Ep. 26: Shushuuto The Special, Ep. 27: A More Than Usual Gokai Change and Ep. 28: Wings are Eternal. It was released on January 21, 2012. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-kai.html Gokaiger DVD Vol 7.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 7, DVD cover GokaiVol07-BRCover.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 7, Blu-ray cover References External links *Episode 25 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:tribute episodes Category:New Sentai Villain Episode Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa